pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis de Sade
Louis de Sade was a Vampire of the Crimson Moon in Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Louis had been born into the De Sade aristocracy alongside the likes of Veronica and Dominique de Sade, however he was assessed early on as a potential Curse-Bearer; thus Count de Sade sent him to live with The Teacher permanently. While living with his grandfather, Louis would come to meet Noé Archiviste and the two would become close friends. Thanks to his grandfather, Louis would become consciously aware of his condition, which lead him down a path allowing him to resist Charlatan's attempts to control him. Despite this however, when Noé organized a plan to help Mina escape her imminent execution following her diagnosis as a Curse-Bearer - Louis' fear for Noé and Dominique's safety would allow Charlatan the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Louis would proceed to save Noé and Dominique by killing Mina, only to go rogue himself and kill Fanny and Gilles as well. In the end, Louis was killed by his own grandfather when Noé was unable to do so himself by Louis' request. Description Appearance Louis was a tall boy with short hair that reaches the nape of his neck, fine skin, and a beauty mark below his lip. He normally wore a fine suit with a bowtie. Personality Louis was generally a snarky and sarcastic boy, playfully teasing Noé about his innocence and naivety while fighting with Dominique. Louis, on occasion, could be incredibly harsh and cutting, such as when he criticized Noé's late parents, but not above hesitantly apologizing for his actions. He had an inherent distrust of humans, believing them to be treacherous and cruel, and he was also very wary of The Teacher, enough to bitterly pity Noé for being in his favor. However, despite his almost cheerful facade, Louis was burdened by his status as a curse-bearer, refusing to let anyone else know of his condition to protect his friends. In the end, he was willing to accept his own death, pleading for Noé and Dominique to kill him before he harmed them. History One day, while watching Mina play in the distance, Noé sat and read quietly alongside Louis, who asked if Noé had heard about Curse-Bearers. She went on to tell Noé that The Master had once told him that a Curse-Bearer was a Vampire who became strange or violent out of the blue. Noé questioned whose curse it was; prompting an angered response from Louis - who stated that the answer was obvious, slamming his hand into the tree they sat beside and proclaiming that Vanitas was to blame. As Louis's hand began to bleed, Noé asked if he was okay - only to have Louis lick the blood from his wound calmly and ask whether or not Noé would still view the Blue Moon as beautiful if he had a Curse-Bearer standing right in front of him. Sometime later, Louis had told him that Mina was being executed. Noé demanded to know why Mina had to die, and so Louis explained that Mina had become a Curse-Bearer and as such The Bourreau had to behead her by law. A persistent Noé vows to go and save Mina himself - however Louis tells him not to be a fool, asking how exactly Noé could save Mina when there's no possible way to remove the curse set by the Blue Moon. One day, Louis approached Noé as he slept in the forest; having heard that Noé wasn't drinking blood at all lately. Opening his eyes, Noé asked why it was such a big deal - reminding Louis that he wouldn't die without blood. Louis admitted this much to be true, but added that he was curious as to the reason given how much he knew Noé liked blood. Noé reasoned that it was because he was an Archiviste, though before delving any further, Louis sat beside Noé and used his knife to cut into the palm of him hand; offering him blood to Noé. While Noé seemed wary, but Louis told him not to worry - because even if Noé drank his blood, he wouldn't see anything anymore. With Louis's reassurance, Noé sat up and began to drink the blood from his friend's hand. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance - Due to his vampire heritage, Louis had enhanced abilities. Relationships Noé Archiviste At first, Louis was almost scornful of Noé, and in disbelief that he was even raised by humans. He never stopped believing that Noé's view of the world was much too idealistic, trying to stop him from saving Mina from execution. But as time passed, the two of them became quite close, even though he still thought that the vampire was weird. To the very end, he tried to protect Noé from knowing the true extent of his condition, creating a present of stakes for him so that when the time came, his friend would have the strength to kill him. Dominique de Sade Louis was affectionate towards his younger sister, and allowed her to shyly cling to him when they were first meeting Noé. However, he always saw Dominique as more of a child - not able to understand the pain he was going through or how valued she was in her daily life. The Teacher Not much is known about Louis' relationship with his grandfather, but it is evidently negative. Louis warns Noé about the Teacher's influence, and he doesn't often speak with him - disappointed in his simple directions to simply "wait and observe" his changing condition as a curse-bearer, believing in an ulterior motive. Louis is also amused at his decision to have Noé as his apprentice, commenting that the vampire has "awful taste," being interested in the blue moon. In the end, it is The Teacher whom he avoids the most, and The Teacher who beheads him after succumbing to the curse of the Blue Moon. Gallery Manga - louis dan domi kecil.png|Louis and Dominique as a child 9 - Louis Noe.jpg|Louis and Noé as a child Quotes To Dominique: *''"Once you're older and you've learned a lot more, I'm sure you'll understand just how much your life is better than mine."'' To Noé: *''"You have no luck. Having my grandfather take a shine to you...You poor thing."'' *''"You're such a dummy. You actually believe what humans say?"'' *''"You are really...really weird!"'' *''"As far as the House de Sade is concerned, I'm already dead."'' To The Teacher: *''"Grandfather...what are you trying to make me do?"'' *''"Huhn. You really do have awful taste."'' Appearances *Mémoire 5: Fangs That Reveal Blood* *Mémoire 6: Other World* *Mémoire 8: Sinking In A Pool Of Blood* *Mémoire 9: Friends* *Mémoire 10: Uncertainty* *Entr'acte: Chambre D'Enfants* *Mémoire 19: Spell-bound* *Mémoire 23: Pace* }} Trivia * Louis' name means "famous warrior" in French and Old German. ** Louis family last name, "de Sade" could be a reference to Marquis de Sade, an infamous French author known to write violent novels. In fact, the word "sadism" comes from him (Marquis de Sade). * Louis bears a significant resemblance to Gilbert Nightray as a child from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. * Louis is the only known character to have been identified as a Curse-Bearer from birth, as well as the only Curse-Bearer able to evade Charlatan's influence. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:The De Sade Family Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Deceased